


Quiz With Me and Get Some Money

by urbanconstellations



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Meetings, HQ Trivia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Swearing, Texting, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanconstellations/pseuds/urbanconstellations
Summary: Bucky Barnes is pissed his best friend put his number into the chat of his favorite trivia game because Bucky "needs to at least get laid." At least, he's pissed until a very attractive stranger decides to text him. Maybe they'll fall in love or something, but first Steve Rogers has to win HQ Trivia.





	Quiz With Me and Get Some Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/gifts).



> Hellooooo!!!! So I am addicted to HQ Trivia and my two favorite super soldiers, and then the lovely deceptivesoldier gave me this idea. Not beta'd because we die like men.\
> 
> P.S. Bucky's phone number is a Starbucks in Times Square bc I think I'm funny.

Steve Rogers began his defeated shuffle home after a thoroughly _shit_ day. His boss was an ass, his customers were a _pain_ in the ass, and he kind of wanted to disappear into a void of hot cocoa and his favorite trivia game. The wind sting across Steve’s cheeks pushed a blush to the surface. He ignored the tears in his eyes, (which were from the cold and totally _not_ frustration), and glanced down at the phone in his hand as a notification pinged out cheerfully.

_Stop what you’re doing. HQ is live now._

_Shit._

He wasn’t gonna miss the chance for free money. Hell no. Figuring he had about three minutes to get home, Steve darted across the street and possibly through moving traffic, but he managed to arrive unscathed, and with thirty seconds to spare. He counted that as a win. Steve threw himself onto his couch just as the familiar music began to filter through his eardrums, marking another chance to win some cash and put all his useless knowledge to use somewhere.

As he tapped his thumb against the side of his phone, Steve chuckled at himself and wondered what direction his life was heading when this was the one thing he looked forward to every day. He figured he could justify it by winning, which admittedly he’d never done. He was hopeful, though. Sam had finally caved and given him an extra life so things were looking up.

_“Let’s get this show on the road! Q-mero, numero uno…”_

_***_

Steve lost. Again. _And_ used his extra life. He sighed and wondered if he could bug Natasha for a life for the nine o’clock game.

***

Bucky Barnes was having the time of his life. He’d just gotten promoted to head of the Biological Engineering department of Stark Industries, where he’d get to work on his dream of designing advanced prosthetic limbs. Everything had fallen into place after years of hard work. It was perfect. Which is exactly why Bucky was going to go home and hang out with Clint. In a calm, quiet, Tony Stark- induced anxiety free space.

***

When he stepped into his apartment, Clint was already waiting for him, beer in hand.

“Hey man! Congrats!” Clint yelled over as Bucky kicked off his shoes.

“Thanks man. Can’t wait to get started.” Bucky grinned back, laughing as Clint came over to clap him on the shoulder.

“You’re gonna do big things, Barnes.” The blonde mused. “Oh! Pizza’s in the kitchen. Hurry up or we’re gonna miss HQ.” Clint said, already halfway out of the room.

Bucky shook his head with a chuckle, and followed after his friend.

***

“Clint. I’m fine. I promise. I’m just… busy.” Bucky whined, watching the text roll across the screen on his phone.

_No smoking_

_Stay chill in the chat_

_Plug in your device_

“Buck. You never go out anymore, you don’t hang out with anyone- you know that? You need a boyfriend. Or at least a date, I swear that’s what it is.”

Bucky choked on his pizza, he did _not._

“I do _not,”_ Bucky sputtered weakly.

Clint’s gaze was disapproving. He could always see right through his best friend. That went both ways, though and Bucky could tell the minute a terrible idea snapped into place in that sandy haired head.

“No-“ Bucky began.

“-I got it!”

“Whatever it is-“

“Give me your phone.”

“What? No! Get back here asshole!” Bucky jumped up and slipped across the floor on his sock feet as Clint took off with his cell phone.

He found Barton perched atop his dresser (how he got up there Bucky will never know), while he typed something into Bucky’s phone.

“What did you do?” Bucky grumbled.

Clint’s sneaky smile was the only answer Bucky received.

“Barton.”

The man in question gave a resigned sigh before he passed Bucky’s phone back. It was still open to HQ Trivia. Now the brunet was just confused.

“I’m helping you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Bucky demanded.

“It _means_ that I put your number in the chat. Maybe some cute guys’ll text you and you can at the very least get laid.”

Bucky was fairly sure his eyes were going to pop out of his skull at any moment the way they were widened.

“ _What the fuck!_ Any fuckin’ creepy rando could text me!” Bucky said as he dropped his head against the wall with his usual dramatic flair.

“Relax, Barnes. If you get anyone creepy just block their number. Save the cute ones. _And_ I kept your place in the game so it’ll lag less. You should be thanking my God-like efficiency.” Clint reasoned.

“ _You_ should be thanking _my_ God-like will not to enact bodily harm on you. But you bought me pizza. And HQ is starting. So thank Scott Rogowski.” The engineer mumbled as he began the trek back to the living room. Bucky took one last swig of his beer before the game went live, and hoped he’d finally win enough to cash out tonight.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_***_

Steve was flopped into his bed, half eaten carton of ice cream abandoned next to him as he scrolled through the HQ chat.

 **_Danceboi116:_ ** _give me a shoutout!!!_

 **_Amyjones:_ ** _The game is lagging ughhhh_

 **_Buckyb:_ ** _call 212-406-5310 if you wanna chat ;)_

Steve rolled his eyes at the last one, but curiosity was a persuasive little thing. Steve screenshotted the number. He was off tomorrow, so he could stay up late, and why not text the number, just for fun? Nat would definitely laugh at him for this.

“Jesus, Rogers. This is how you spend your time?”

He sighed just imagining her red lips pulled in a smirk around the words. Steve swiped the chat closed, and  got ready to _win_ this time.

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

***

Steve lost. Again. He wasn’t surprised at this point. It was always that damned third question. Who the hell even knows what states are in MST time? Apparently a lot. Steve rolled over as he suddenly remembered his half melted ice cream and picked it up again, while he contemplated texting the mysterious chat number. He hoped it wasn’t someone creepy, but his doubts were strong. Steve sighed as he shoveled ice cream into his mouth before he opened his messaging app.

***

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled to no one in particular. “Who the hell even knows what states have Mountain time. Is it even called Mountain time? That’s so stupid.”

Clint had rolled off the couch, cackling as he went.

Bucky stood up from the couch to grab another beer. He really needed to work on his trivia skills. Just as he opened the fridge to grab a bottle, his phone chirped quietly from his pocket.

“Here we go, Clint! Creepy guy number one!” Bucky shouted into the living room, which threw the blond into another bout of laughter.

Bucky swiped open his messages, and hoped to God it at least wasn't a dick pic.

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _hello mysterious hq person_

Huh. Not particularly strange. Bucky could play along.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _hi stranger_

What? ‘Hi stranger?’ That was a little weird, right?

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _so...would you like to chat?_

A laugh ran its way out of Bucky’s throat. This person seemed okay.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Sure why not? My friend put my number in the chat, but I’ll bite._

 **_Unknown number:_ ** _haha well I’m steve, and I have to admit this convo is way less creepy than I thought it would be._

Bucky had to chuckle at that.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Yeah I gotta say you’re a little less sus than I was expecting. I’m Bucky. Nice to meet you pal._

 **_Steve:_ ** _nice to meet you too. So...did you win tonight?_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Oh hell no. Who the fuck could actually get passed q 3!!!!!_

 **_Steve:_ ** _Lmao that’s the one I lost on too!_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Oh thank god i'm not the only one._

 **_Steve:_ ** _I have never once won a game and I am endlessly salty about it._

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Shit I’ve only won once and it was like 6 bucks_

 **_Steve:_ ** _You still have the bragging rights tho!!_

Bucky could get along with this guy. Maybe he didn’t need a date, just an HQ buddy. _God_ he was pathetic.

***

Steve smiled softly as he said goodnight to Bucky. He’d never met a Bucky before, so that was cool. If he was honest with himself, Steve kind of liked talking to the guy. He was funny, and nice and not sketchy. Steve really needed to get out more.

***

 **_Bucky:_ ** _did you get past q 4??_

Steve chuckled and shook his head to no one. Of _course_ he'd lost again.

 **_Steve:_ ** _do you think I know who the guitarist for Coldplay is?_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Fair point. I can't believe people actually do. I really gotta get out more._

 **_Steve:_ ** _You and me both man_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _so besides unwinnable trivia games, what else do you do for fun?_

 **_Steve:_ ** _I paint sometimes. I have a friend who’s really good at knitting, but I can’t for shit even tho I keep doing it._

 **_Bucky:_ ** _oOoH an artist. I’m intrigued._

 **_Steve:_ ** _Shut up. I just do it for fun sometimes. I’m not like a fuckin Picasso or anything._

 **_Bucky:_ ** _well maybe you need a second opinion. And I happen to have a brilliant set of eyes._

This guy actually wanted to see his art? Maybe he was just being nice. But he _did_ ask what Steve liked to do. It couldn’t hurt to send one, get a second opinion. Steve scrolled through his camera roll until he found one he liked.

***

 **_Steve:_ ** _Ugh. Fine. *picture attachment*_

Holy _shit_. Steve was fucking brilliant. The painting was a piece done in soft golds and cozy reds. A view of the sun going down on a park bench as leaves gently landed on the ground around it. Bucky was mesmerized.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _That’s fucking amazing Steve!!! What the fuck_

 **_Steve:_ ** _Oh my god it’s not I swear._

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Shut up. Send more. My brilliant eyes tell me you’re a liar and the rest of your art is probably just as good._

 **_Steve:_ ** _Fuck youuuuu_

 **_Steve:_ ** _*picture attachment*_

_***_

Bucky became a regular part of Steve’s day. Play HQ, rant to Bucky. Paint something new, show Bucky. Every time his phone dinged with a text, a smile came right with it. Steve was a full serving of cheesy and he didn’t regret it one bit. Which is why Nat and Sam would never let him hear the end of it.

“Ooh is that Bucky?” Sam taunted as Steve checked his phone.

“As a matter of fact, dick, it is.” Steve replied, head held high.

Sam burst into laughter at his friend’s indignation while he leaned into Natasha. Steve shook his head. Who were they to talk, being the vat of unresolved sexual tension they currently were.

Steve looked down at his messages decidedly ignoring his friend me on the couch.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _So...I’ve seen ur art. But never u. What if you’re like...some forty year old guy in Kansas or something._

Steve giggled at that and snapped a quick picture in front of his living room window. The light there was perfect for pairing and, so it seemed, good selfies.

 **_Steve:_ ** _*picture attachment*_  

 **_Steve:_ ** _happy?_

_***_

Oh. _Oh. Yes_ Bucky was happy. Steve was...beautiful. Really, actually, fucking perfect. Pale skin framed by honey blonde hair with a pair of the most perfect IKEA bag blue eyes Bucky had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. And those fucking _lips._ Plump and red, Bucky had to stop and wonder how much redder they’d be after he’d bitten them. Shit. He didn’t even know if Steve was into dudes or where he lived or if he’d be into Bucky. _Shit._ This was not fair. Entirely not fair.

Bucky started as another message popped through.

 **_Steve:_ ** _You gonna assure me_ **_you’re_ ** _not the creepy old guy?_

Bucky swallowed, and took a picture from where he was seated on his bed.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _*picture attachment*_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _You’re so damn pretty by the way_

_***_

Steve choked on his water. Bucky thought _Steve_ was pretty? Has he seen himself? Steve replied with just that. The striking ice blue eyes and entirely too kissable lips were surrounded by dark waves of silky looking hair. Bucky’s shadow of stubble made him tip the scales in both directions. How could one man look so cuddly _and_ sexy at the same damned time? How was that even allowed?

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Shut up punk._

 **_Steve:_ ** _Make me._

Oh no. This was uncharted territory for Steve. What if Bucky was just kidding and now Steve had gone and made everything uncomfortable? He was about to double text, brushing it off as a joke when Bucky replied. Steve took a deep breath and flipped his phone over.

He was pretty sure his heart stopped.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _That can be arranged._

Yeah. He definitely stopped breathing for a second. Okay. He could do this.

 **_Steve:_ ** _I’d like to see you try, Buck._  

What had he gotten himself into?

***

Bucky was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Steve was flirting back. Steve had called him pretty. Steve was...Steve. Beautiful, funny, kind, smart as hell (despite his HQ track record) Steve. Bucky may have had a crush on his HQ ranting partner. He wasn’t even mad.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Where do you live?_

This was the last thing. If Steve lived close enough…

 **_Steve:_ ** _Brooklyn_

“YES!” Bucky yelled, not at all ashamed at his excitement.  This was...this was fucking perfect.

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Then that can definitely be arranged. I do too._

 **_Steve:_ ** _No shit?_

 **_Steve:_ ** _Awesome_

Bucky cracked a smile. He couldn’t believe he’d met this guy on _HQ_ of all places.

 **_Steve:_ ** _Maybe I’ll let you buy me a coffee with all your big shot HQ winnings._

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Jerk._

 **_Steve:_ ** _Maybe ;)_

Steve was going to kill him.

***

Steve rushed through the coffee shop as he attempted to get to the barista as fast as possible. HQ was live, and he wanted to be able to sit at a table out of the way of people he could bump into before he had to play. After what seemed like a lifetime, the tiny redhead handed him his drink. As he took a sip of the sugary goodness, Steve turned to head to the back of the shop, but his was was blocked as he collided with a firm chest covered in dark blue sweater. _And_ the game was about to start. Just his luck.

“Oh shit I’m so-“

_Four_

_Three_

“ _Bucky?”_ Steve stopped short. That was definitely Bucky, in all his luscious locked glory. Right in front of him. With his own game of HQ up on his phone screen.

“Hey Stevie.” And there was the trademark smirk Steve knew he was going to fall in love with. 

“I’d ask if I could use my HQ winnings to buy you a coffee but it looks like you already have one.” 

Steve realized he still hadn’t spoken. He cleared his throat and looked into those bright, amused eyes.

“I’d ask if you’d still like to make me shut up, but that wouldn’t be appropriate for a public place,” Steve shamelessly shot back.

Bucky gave a full bodied laugh at that, warm and chocolate smooth.

“Win HQ and we can get out of here.” Bucky proposed.

Steve was about to grumble about how unlikely that was when the host announced the game had officially started. The men grabbed a table and immediately set to work.

“You’re on.” Steve promised.

_One_

_***_

Steve won for the first time that afternoon. Bucky certainly made sure he shut up about his win...and a few other things for good measure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you download HQ Trivia use my referral code: scarlettb 
> 
> Do it for Steve.


End file.
